Contra reloj
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Viajando en el tiempo Percy jackson tiene el objetivo de cambiar todo el mundo para asegurar el mundo. Su aventura inicia con muchos retos y enemigos pero igual con aliados aunque cuestionables como cierta diosa de la caza. La cuestión importante seria ¿que ocurrió en el futuro de Percy jackson? Super!Percy x harem.


**Contra el reloj.**

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece sino a su creador.**

**Esta es una historia ,no se si lo han usado antes ,de viaje en el tiempo y levemente U-A debido a unos cambios tantos a los poderosos que son los inmortales y algunas cosas que quizás se me olviden o que cambien.**

* * *

_Pasó uno: Un niño con alma de guerrero caído._

Percy caminaba con parsimonia por unas calles de manhattan a más allá de medianoche, ignoraba cuanta persona se le cruzaban porque en realidad eso era lo que él quería, en sus manos habían dos bolsas viejas y harapientas en donde una tenia algo que se movía mientras en la otra había una que otras cosas hechas de metal y eso se sabia debido al sonido que se escuchaba a cada paso que hacia el joven semidiós. Percy mordió un poco los labios mientras miraba a todos los lados un poco paranoico pero continuo con su camino sin ninguna falta. Su paranoia se debía que si bien tenia dominio sobre la niebla o en parte que evitaba que los mortales le vieran eso no aseguraba que un monstruo detectara el olor o la presencia de un semidiós de nueve años caminando en medio de la noche con un cuchillo mortal, dos bolsas llena una con piezas de metales celestiales y uno en donde había la cabeza de la famosa monstruo medusa, por lo cual Percy ha estado alerta por si sucedía algo. Si, Perseus Jackson, semidiós hijo de Poseidón de nueve años salió a medianoche a cazar y matar exitosamente a medusa. Pero era muy necesario además que Percy tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades; no por nada él era el semidiós más poderoso de todos que incluso se le ha dado la opción de ser un dios en tres ocasiones….o lo era considerando que él había viajado al pasado.

-_Solo espero que Gabe no se dé cuenta…..en realidad que se dé cuenta, quiero joderle con todo lo que tengo-_Si, aun con tener más de una década, en su tiempo natal, de no verse con su primer padrastro eso no evito que el odio intenso y desenfrenado que sentía en su interior desapareciera. Su falla fatal puede ser la lealtad pero en retrospectiva aquellos que rompían su lealtad o le lastimen o lastimen a alguien que tiene su lealtad sufrirán un odio y una ira sin igual que comenzara con calma hasta que de improvisto golpeara en revolución. Como el mar. Desde que había regresado en el tiempo Percy había tratado de todas las maneras romper a Gabe, sabía muy bien que el tipo era necesario ya que su olor evitar que monstruos peligrosos le cacen pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que soportar los maltratos del mortal y se comprometió en hacer sufrir a ese tipo. Como tal los momentos en que ha terminado en dejarle como una pulpa por las palizas que le daba y que usaba la niebla para hacerle creer a los policías y a los vecinos que Gabe era un borracho que intentaba atacar a su mama y a él pero que no podía así que Gabe sabe quién manda.

Ya entrando en el humilde apartamento en el que él, Gabe y su madre vivían Percy sonrió salvaje al ver a su padrastro durmiendo en el sofá con unos que otros ojos morados, la niebla sí que era una bendición en sus momentos ya que gracias a ella podía salirse con las suyas con Gabe, su madre quizás sabe todo pero ha guardado silencio porque obviamente ella no soportaba al sujeto, solo era útil para la seguridad de su hijo ante los monstruos. Percy siguió su camino y con cuidado dejo sus bolsas en la cama de su habitación y salió de la misma para ir a la ventana que daba vista a la ciudad, él no tenía mucho sueño que se diga, aun las pesadillas le atormentaban. No eran pesadillas de Cronos, de Gaia, de Urano o de Ra Vender u otro ser que deseaba el dominio de todo el mundo y cambiar el cosmos para siempre. Lo mismo de siempre. Pero no era en este caso. Eran pesadillas de todos ellos, de todas sus victorias pero también de sus fracasos, de su futuro, de su dolor. Sus fracasos con Annabeth ,Thalía ,Grover ,Clarisse ,Jason ,Reyna ,Nico ,Bianca ,Hazel ,Zoe, Leo ,Frank, William , Krystella ,ellos y mucho más. Les había fracasado, todos habían fracasados. El futuro había caído. Y todo por muchas razones pero la más importante fue porque muchas cosas se debieron de haber evitado, de haberse cambiado y de haberse aceptado. Y fue por ello que el regreso al pasado para cambiar y salvar el mundo, una vez más.

- _…..Aprovecho ahora y doy una ofrenda….siento que será necesario…._Salve Artemis, diosa de la luna y de la caza…le doy este colmillo de minotauro para hónrala….-Sacando de uno de sus bolsillos mostro un trozo de un colmillo de un minotauro que había derrotado hacia un días atrás, no fue difícil considerando con todas las habilidades que él había logrado dominar y obtener en su futuro además de las nuevas que hizo en ese tiempo le permitió derrotar al monstruo con ágil facilidad. Los dioses en su mayor parte siempre reciben ofrendas de sus hijos o algunos más casi la mayor parte del tiempo ,más en lo veranos ,por lo que algunas veces no notan exactamente quien es quien le envía una ofrenda como tal Artemis no sabrá que un hombre fue quien le dio una ofrenda ,Hefesto no presto a atención cuando le pidió la habilidad de la forja y si bien era la mitad de habilidoso de lo que era para un hijo semidiós de Hefesto Percy tenía la experiencia y las ideas para hacer grandes armas más le faltaba materiales y un buen lugar para la forja ,menos mal que el fuego griego ya no es un problema considerando que una ofrenda adecuada y un poema un poco bobo logro que recibiría el visto bueno de Apolo.

Percy observo como el colmillo desaparecía y Percy juraba que fue de mala gana, no culpaba a Artemis porque un colmillo de minotauro no era la gran cosa pero igual al menos lo había tomado, al menos era algo. Percy miro un momento a la nada pensando en lo que estaba haciendo ,salirse en las noches ,en lo días de clases ,usar la niebla en cuanto mortal se le cruzara para evitar que sus notas en la escuela no disminuiría aun cuando faltaba casi tres días en cada semana y luchaba con monstruos en sus minis misiones en recolectar Dracmas tiradas por ahí por todo el país o algunas que otras armas y metales divinos para que el pudiera construir las armas que le ayudaría ,él pensó en los planes que tiene para el futuro del campamento mestizo ,sobre la maldita profecía ,sobre la guerra contra Cronos y Gaia ,las cosas que Urano está planeando hacer y el maldito lugar exacto en que este escondido Ra vender o los gigantes o los semidioses renegados o los dioses egipcios o demás enemigos. Percy pensó con muchísimo estrés, miedo, molestia y dolor….porque él no se sentía en buen estado pensando en las cosas que nuevamente tendrá que hacer y que tendrá que cambiar y en medio de todo ello el cayo dormido soñando con viejas memorias de batallas, perdidas y derrota. Percy no lo sabía pero una figura le miro a través de la luz de la luna afuera de la ventana en la que descansaba antes de que desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

* * *

¡Think! ¡Think! ¡Fooooshh!

-Esto cansa un poco….pero ya casi lo consigo…-Percy de diez años gruño mientras golpeaba con fuerza un metal en fuego griego faltando poco para que terminara en la preparación de su arma personalizada. Las misiones auto dictadas han sido un poco más fáciles desde hacía un año desde que logro regresar al pasado ,su cuerpo había comenzado a adaptarse a la rigurosa vida de ser un semidiós como vida doble ,derrotando a monstruos claves que le permitió que Percy recibía dones de algunos dioses como metales más refinados o algunas cosas más pero igual hubo problemas cuando Hermes y algunos de los dioses menores del viento como ejemplos bóreas habían aparecido cerca de su casa o del lugar secreto que Percy usaba para investigar quien ha dado ofrenda a los dioses para verificar quien ha pedido ofrendas a los dioses ,por suerte Percy logro evadirlos. Percy logro recibir más metales de Hefesto y la bendición de fuego de Hestia, todo era de nivel bajo pero era algo muy útil. Y con un año de puro esfuerzo él ya estaba logrando crear su propia arma y dando el ultimo choque con el martillo de bronce divino Percy invoco un gran galón del agua recolectado con la humedad del aire hacia su creación causando que vapor recubriera por toda la fábrica abandonada que Percy usaba como base secreta-…por fin, ya me dolían las manos de hacer esto por más de cinco horas. Solo falta concentra más el agua a la temperatura completa y… ¡lista! Si, las enseñanzas de Beckendorf cuando estuve en los campos Elysium funcionaron.

Y así Percy cerró los ojos y se concentró como nunca en su cuerpo aunque era joven pero aún era capaz de alcanzar y poder usar su propio Poder divino ,un poder que en el futuro descubrió cuando tenía veinte años ,a diferencia de sus poderes de agua ,de terremotos y demás ,el poder divino es una energía que tiene la característica del padre dios del semidiós y la energía se puede usar de diferente modos como tal concentrar esa energía en un arma o simplemente al sujeto dándole habilidades y características especiales ,esta particularidad proviene del hecho que los dioses pueden bendecir las armas u objetos que se le dará a su hijo o algún semidiós que le haya llamado la atención o que le dio un gran ofrenda como ejemplo de esto están la gorra de invisibilidad de Annabeth ,la lanza de relámpago de Clarisse ,el poder del bosque dado a Grover por Pan , el control de los fantasmas de Nico por Minos entre otros ejemplos pero también se podía usar como maldición como su espada Riptide por la maldición dada por Ares. El poder divino era un modo de encantar sus armas en un mejor estado y durante el ascendió de Urano Los semidioses pusieron sus poderes divinos en cuanta arma se le cruzara y así todos tendrían la ventaja contra la gran guerra contra Urano y demás. Una bruma de energía de color aguamarina salió de su propio ser y se concentró en los objetos que había en sus manos hasta que un resplandor aguamarina cubrió casi todo el lugar hasta que después de un momento todo se calmó mientras Percy daba un respiro con dificultad.

-Rayos….mi cuerpo es tan débil ,podía hacer esto diez veces y podía seguir de largo…veamos mi nueva creación-Y así por un momento el humo se desvaneció dejando paso en las manos de Percy un par de guanteles que cubre todo el antebrazo hecho exclusivamente de plata celestial que brillaba en todo su esplendor ,tenía marcas como olas en todo el antebrazo ,en la parte de los codos había todo un pico la cual era la cabeza de un león ,en los nudillos habían pequeñas placas de color aguamarina y en la palma de la mano hacia un circulo que formaba un remolino ,Percy tuvo cuidado en hacer en el interior de lana de minotauro bañado con sangre de ciclope haciéndole resistente al fuego y muy cómodo por lo que los agujeros de los dedos de la mano no dejaría marca. Percy con una sonrisa leve se lo puso aunque siseo un poco ya que estaba un poco caliente pero ya teniéndolo puesto flexiono sus manos probándole un poco y sonrió salvaje-¡bien! ¡Lo he hecho! ¡He creado los guanteles de Beowulf! …..le pondré un nombre griego después…ahora necesito más metal divino para crear una armadura de pecho y….Mmmm bueno, eso será para después…ahora mi siguiente tarea será construir unas botas para que pueda ir al mar de los monstruos y—

-¿Y hacer que, _muchacho_?-Percy se tensó ante un tono frio y calculador a sus espaldas ,un tono que causo que un mar de recuerdos llenara su cabeza ,recuerdos de él conociendo finalmente cara a cara a Cronos ,recuerdos cuando estuvo frente a la Chimera o cuando se enfrentó a Altas ,recuerdos de las conversaciones que siempre tuvo con Athena , de Ares y de Zeus ,recuerdos de los momentos en que fue espectador de la muerte de sus mejores amigos ,de sus amores ,de sus padres ,de sus protectores ,el tono de voz que significa peligro de muerte pero entonces quizás sea el hecho que es la voz inmortal que Percy no ha escuchado más de un año y vario meses desde que regreso al pasado por lo que se podía entender porque reacciono como hizo a continuación; una reacción de paranoia. Dando una vuelta completa llevo su codo hacia la persona o quien rayos sea que está a su espalda, su codo brillo de color plateado y azul verdoso y al momento del impacto todo el lugar y quizás a mas allá de unas millas de distancia a la redonda retumbo con la fuerza de un pequeño terremoto.

**-¡Terremoto azul!-**Y así desde el codo de Percy una onda azul verdoso fue expulsado y como un choque de dos trenes una onda expansiva fue lanzando hacia el punto en donde choco el codo del semidiós causando que literalmente la fábrica abandonada estallara y fuera destruida. Había una razón del porque Percy se llamaba a sí mismo el semidiós más fuerte de todos los tiempos; porque él era tan fuerte como un mismo dios y porque se ganó el título del hombre más fuerte del mundo ya que por si él podría causar grandes terremotos y aún más peligroso era incluso dominaba el poder sísmico siendo capaz de causar temblores al mismo aire logrando despedazar cualquier ataque aéreo y causar maremotos incluso si no estaba dentro de un cuerpo acuático ,claro que había limites pero él se ganó ese poder por derecho propio. Después de todo él era el terror de titanes y primordiales. La destrucción de una fábrica, los temblores de casi una cuarta parte de la ciudad, los daños de muchísimas viviendas es una prueba que su poder aún se estaba recuperando. Percy dio un salto hacia atrás y uso su poder sísmico para despejar el polvo y la suciedad en el aire para así ver a quien se atrevió verle la cara a sus espaldas ,él se posiciono para prepararse para un ataque listo para lo que fuera….hasta que vio quien era-…..santa mierda….no ,espera….oh rayos ,santa mierda….

Porque frente a Percy era nada más ni nada menos que un dios. Y no cualquier dios ,era uno que hacia incluso que Percy deseara que hades estuviera frente a él y considerando que se está hablando del rey del inframundo el dios que esta frente al semidiós pues…tenía que ser algo muy serio y lo era porque aquel dios en particular fue la que dio nacimiento a la frase "no hay infierno como una mujer enojada" y Percy Jackson sabe muy bien que la mierda cae del cielo si dicha diosa se enoja porque se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Artemis ,la diosa virgen de la caza y la luna pero más importante la diosa líder de la revolución "pateemos los huevos a todos niño que nos crucemos" con un pequeño grupo notable de niñas que tienen el mismo deseo de patear bolas a cuanto chicos se crucen. Era una diosa que tomo como apariencia de una joven de unos doces años, de cabellos castaño vibrantes y unos filosos ojos plateados, su vestimenta era de lo de menos sino lo más llamativo sería un hilo de sangre dorado bajando del labio de la diosa, una magulladura en su mejilla derecha y aún más importante la mano completamente llena de sangre la cual fue que recibió el tremendo codazo del poder puro de Percy. La diosa de la caza dio una mirada de ira iracunda al semidiós que tembló notablemente por ello y más porque jamás él había visto a Artemis tan enojada en su propio tiempo.

Era oficial; los viajes en el tiempo son una perra.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y bien ,ahí está el fic de Percy Jackson viajando en el tiempo ,viniendo de un futuro post-apocalíptico en donde tuvo que hacerle muchísimas guerras como Cronos ,Gaia ,Urano y otros seres desconocidos como tal que sean tan peligroso que nuestro intrépido héroe ,el siguiente capítulo será un poco de "Percy intentara salvar sus bolas de Artemis y pues le toca decirle la verdad del futuro y finalmente conocerán a su abuela" en fin ,el emparejamiento inicialmente como se muestra se nota que es un Percy x Artemis pero es un harem aunque ya tengo la idea de cómo funcionaría esa parte pero entonces espero que me digan la cuestión ,por un lado harem o por el otro Percy x Artemis x Zoe ,porque la última obviamente estará emparejada con Percy ,el desgraciado se pondrá romanticón en un capitulo y se meterá en desmadre sin nombre. En fin, advertiré que usare unos OCs en el futuro por razones que se verán y espero que sí tengan algo que decir sobre el fic o algo que me haya equivocado la ayuda será muy bien recibido. **

**Toaneo07**


End file.
